Zelda Twilight Princess UnRealistic
by TigerKit
Summary: I made this... because I felt like putting myself in the land of Hyrule with my friends. Lol enjoy it please
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I felt like putting myself in The Land of Hyrule. x3. I'm also gonna have some of my friends in here! :D! And I mean The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

**Chapter One**

One early morning, a young girl ran the Link's small house. The young golden haired girl's name was Tabetha.

"Link! Are you awake yet?" She called up to him. He opened the door and peeked down at her. "Come on down! I'll wait. Take your time! We want to ask you something!" Tabetha ran to Epona and started to pet her gently.

Desind, a friend of Tabetha's, came in the scene when Link came out.

"Link! You're awake!" Desind called out as he ran to Link. Tabetha turned around and ran to them both. Desind had a really dark hair shade. His eyes were also dark.

Link smiled at them both. It was silent for a moment, then Tabetha broke the silence with her question.

"Link can we come with you to visit Zelda? Please?" Tabetha looked Link straight in the eyes, not having to look up or down. Link gave out a huge sigh. He then nodded and smiled at them both.

"Yes! Thank you so much Link!" They both said running back down the trail leading to small village.

Link smiled and got on Epona to go through town. He walked past the mayor's home and went straight to the ranch.

"INCOMING!" A voice yelled from the ranch as a brown-ish black beast with horns ran down. It was one of the goats that had escaped from the ranch.

Link jumped off Epona and got ready. The goat ran and Link grabbed it's horns tightly. He threw it to the side and it got up slowly.

Link wiped his hands and stood there watching it go back up to the ranch.

He turned to his side where Malo and Talo were standing there bouncing with joy.

"Link! We heard you were taking Desind and Tabetha with you to visit Princess Zelda! Can we come too?" Talo begged Link."Yeah only for Tabetha."Malo muttered.

Link frowned and give them a look then get on Epona and went back to his house, ignoring the question he didn't want to answer. As he started walking, Hajime stood there wearing gray raggy clothes. His hair light blond shined.

"I heard you were going to visit the princess. Do you think I can come?" He said grinning a strange grin. The mayor came out of his house and went to Link.

"Hajime, you aren't bothering Link now are you?" The mayor asked crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll stay. Until I ask you again!" Hajime said as he walked back home.

"Sorry about that, Link. You continue you day greatly." The mayor said turning to Link. He closed his eyes and gave out a smile. Link did the same.

**I never include llia. I just replaced her with me. Lol I couldn't stay away! In real life, Link would just be so HOT! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I may have ripped some parts out of the game and put them into the story, BUT the it's just a Legend Of Zelda FanFiction! I mean why wouldn't I put some parts in there? I'm not going to be stealing the whole game! Thank you for reading this author note .!**

**Chapter Two**

As Link arrived home, there stood Colin. "Hey Link. A-Are you going to see Princess Zelda again? I'm not saying that I wanna come but do you think you could just say greetings?" Colin asked politely. Link looked at Colin and then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Link." Colin said chirping with joy. He ran back home. Link watched Colin run back home and then Karma appeared infront of Link again. Link jumped a little.

"Hay, Link. Going to visit Zelda? Great. Thanks for letting me come." She said grinning and walking back home.

Tabetha watched her sister walk home as she slowly walked towards Link with Dustin.

"Dustin this is Link. He's going to visit Zelda soon and. . . Some of my friends are coming. So if you want to come then you will need some armor and weapons. Please Do NOT get a pet to bring or my pet's are gonna go on a rage."

"Oh okay. Rupees please!" The blue haired boy said. His sparkled gray. Even though they were silver, didn't mean they didn't have to be a gray-ish sparkle

"Here go buy some nice armor and a good sword! Go now! NOW!" Tabetha handed 200 Rupees. Dustin ran. Ran until he got to the Ordon Village.

Tabetha laughed then turned to Link who was just watching.

"He's a sucker. Anyways, you should get some armor and weapons too! I already got mine. I guess, atleast. Nothing can get in our way now! Right Link?" Tabetha smiled happily as a joke.

Link smiled back as Colin's father walked out of Link's house and climbed down the ladder.

"You might find something in the chest. Come on Tabetha. Time to go home so Link can rest until tomorrow." He said and walked with Tabetha home as Serena ran up to Link.

"L-Link? I haven't seen you in SO long!" Serena said.

Link jumped off Epona and Serena went to go hug him.

"You know, after I went on the quick trip to get some hot spring water. Two days to be exact!" Serena jumped with joy and finally hugged him then let go.

"Are you going on a trip to visit Zelda? Let me come! Please please please!" Serena begged Link.

Link sighed as if Serena was being too anoying. He nodded. "Thank you, Link!" She said and ran back home.

Link sighed and went up to his house.

He had so much thoughts going through his mind. He opened the door to his house and walked in.

Thats when a big blue chest sat down infront of him. He stared at it for awhile.

Slowly walking up to it, he stepped on a tiny silver key. He picked it up and opened the chest. Inside was a HUGE sword. He took it out and swung it a little bit. He smiled and put it back in the chest.

As it turned darker, Link went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter was kinda short. Sorry for that. Anyways, finally ALL OF OUR transformations! Yes, we all transform into special animals.**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning was bright and peaceful.

Malo, Talo, Beth, Dustin, Tabetha, Serena, Desind, Karma, and Colin were outside Link's house. Tabetha was argueing with her little brothers with Serena talking to her little brother, Colin.

Desind and Dustin were just talking to their little sister, Beth. Link looked out his small window and then got dressed. He took his sword out of the chest and put it in it's Sheath.

Link got into his ragged clothes. They were old and dirty, but enough to get him to Zelda. He packed his stuff into a small bag. He ran outside and climbed down the ladder.

"Link!" Beth said, going through her brothers and running to Link.

Everyone else went, except for Serena and Colin. They were watching Epona carefully.

"I got my things ready! Let's go!" Desind said. Dustin looked and Desind and chuckled a bit.

"It isn't time to go yet. When Colin's father says we must go, we must go! And when ever Link is ready. We aren't rushing anyone here Desind." Tabetha reminded her friends. "Please Link! Let us come! If my older sister gets to go I should go too!" Talo begged Link.

Link shook his head 'No' thinking it was too much work.

"Fine. . ." Talo said. "Now go home and stay there!" Tabetha hissed at Talo and Malo.

They looked up at her and ran back home.

Link looked at them leave, then at Tabetha. Link smiled at her.

She looked up at Link and smiled back a little bit.

Serena turned around and ran to Link. "Link, let's go now!" Serena said. Her bow and armor was already on and she was ready to finally go.

Link looked at Serena and stopped smiling. He looked mad at Serena for a moment.

Serena frowned and yelled, "I bet you don't even want me to come! All you need is your friends that you actually saw when they grew up!"

Serena took an arrow and show it at the ground right infront of Link. Link looked down and Serena took his sword.

"You won't be needing this for the trip! You won't be needing any of us for the trip and you know it!" She starting to cry a little then got on Epona and ran.

"Wait, Serena!" Colin said, trying to catch up.

"We. . . we better go get her." Dustin said. They all ran into the woods.

"Where is she?" Desind looked around cautiously for a girl wearing blue and white. He found them near the small pond.

"Come here! I found 'em!" Desind called to everyone. "You can't come in. She locked it. Take the small entrance tunnel. I'll try to let her give you your things back." Colin ran to Epona and Serena. Her started explaining everything.

"Oh . . . Well Tabetha you know the forest where is the entrance tu- Where is she?" Link looks around and saw a foot crawl into a small hole. He followed behind and so did everyone else. They went to follow.

As soon as Tabetha go out Desind pushes her to the ground and got up. Then Dustin oushed Desind and Link waited for Dustin to get out of the way.

"I do get aggressive sometimes, I guess I'm sorry." Serena said.

She turned around and looked at Link. "I'm SO SO sorry for the mistake, Link! Please forgive me!" Serena said. She started to run to Link but then a rumbling started.

The rumbling was low but people could feel it. It was really far away.

"Wh-What's going on? I better call Roslin. . ." Tabetha did a low howl. Another howl came back and a blue and brown wolf appeared through the tunnel. The rumbling got closer and closer.

Desind looked out the gate and so did Dustin.

"Crap. . ." Desind said. "What I can't see anything!" Dustin said trying to look better. "Run! Run, DUSTIN! RUN!" They both ran away from the gate. Two green ogre busted in the gate.

"Crap! Roslin, Attack!" Tabetha screamed.

Roslin charged forward. He jumped at one ogre. The ogre took its wooden 'sword' and smacked Roslin to the ground. Roslin twitched his paws.

"Roslin!"

***DRAMATIC MUSIC!* Lol It's a TO BE CONTINUED. . . Love these kind of things.**


End file.
